Character Generation 2e
To create a character to play in 2.Neal, proceed. 5.Neal or 5e is different from this. You can download a 2.neal character sheet here Step 1: Ability Scores Your character needs scores for Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma and Perception. Typically it is rolling 4d6 and removing the lowest die. Hardcore mode is just rolling 3d6. Step 2: Race Adjust the character’s scores according to the race chosen: Consult the racial pages for the special racial abilities and to determine starting age, size and weight. Step 3: Class Select a class that is available to your character’s race. The below table gives the Racial Level Limits for classes: :U - Unlimited class advancement for characters of those races. Check Table 13 for class-based ability score restrictions. Read the class description and record special class abilities and restrictions. If your character is a fighter, paladin, or ranger, is not a Halfling or Kobold, and has a Strength score of 18, roll d100 to determine exceptional Strength. If your character is a wizard, mage, consult Table 4 and record their maximum spell level, chance to learn spells, and maximum number of spells per level. Ask your DM what spells the character knows. If your character is a cleric, consult Table 5 and record bonus spells and their chance of spell failure. Note the spell spheres to which the PC has access. If your character is a Thief Rebuild 2e, record their base thieving skill scores from Table 26. Modify these scores according to Tables 27 and 28. Then apportion 60 points between those abilities, assigning no more than 30 points to any one score. If your character is a bard, note their thief abilities from Table 33. Modify these percentages according to Tables 27 and 28. Then apportion 20 points between these abilities. Step 4: Bonus to Hit THAC0 is removed. In its place, characters gain a bonus to hit (based on their THAC0 difference from 20). Consult the below table for current Bonus to Hit: Step 5: Roll Hit Points Roll the appropriate hit die for your character. If the character is multi-classed, roll all applicable hit dice and average the results. *Warrior 1d10 *Priest 1d8 *Thief Rebuid 2e 1d8 *Wizard 1d6 Step 6: Record Base Movement Fine the character’ base movement rate on the bellow table and record it. Also record the encumbrance categories from Table 47 and modified movement rates and combat abilities. Step 7: Languages Known *Intelligence 2 to 8 = 1 Language *Intelligence 9 to 11 = 2 Languages *Intelligence 12 to 13 = 3 Languages *Intelligence 14 to 15 = 4 Languages *Intelligence 16 = 5 Languages *Intelligence 17 = 6 Languages *Intelligence 18 = 7 Languages Choose languages from the Language List. Step 8: Select Proficiencies Consult the below table to determine the character’s weapon and non-weapon proficiency slots: Add the character’s number of languages known to their number of non-weapon proficiencies. Select weapon proficiencies. If the character is a fighter, you may select a weapon specialization. Select nonweapon proficiencies. Record their relevant abilities and check modifiers. Step 9: Equip Your Character Consult Table 43 to determine your character’s starting funds. Using Table 44, select and pay for your character’s starting equipment. Consult Table 46 to determine your character’s armor class rating. Modify this base AC by their defensive adjustment. Record the weight, size, damage, rate of fire, and range information for each weapon carried. Include type and speed factors if those optional rules are in play.